Due to the fast development of information technology, the operation clock speed of the CPU in computer systems (such as laptops, desktop computers or servers) has been increased greatly, and chips or devices having strong functions or faster transition rates are also developed one after another; these devices are necessary devices in modern computer systems today.
However, high-speed calculations generate heat in the devices, and the heat in these devices must be dissipated. The heat-dissipating systems in present-day computer systems mainly use a fan to conduct external air into the devices so as to cool the heated devices or to exhaust heated air through heat dissipation holes. These heat-dissipating methods generate air convection through fans and heat dissipation holes disposed on the housing in order to accomplish the goal of heat dissipation. If the fan breaks or dirt accumulates in the heat dissipation holes, the heat dissipation efficiency of the computer system will be lowered, and the computer system could be damaged or temporarily inactivated.
In order to avoid the above situation, most server systems today have a heat sensing apparatus disposed therein; once the fan breaks or too much foreign matter accumulates in the heat dissipation holes, thus making the heat dissipation air flow insufficient, the temperature of the server will rise above a predetermined standard, so the control unit will increase the rotation speed of the fan to increase the efficiency of heat dissipation. Although this method can indeed prevent overheating of the server, many other reasons can cause a server to overheat, and modern computer systems currently lack a method to accurately determine that the cause of overheating is insufficient air flow.